Thermal inkjet technology is widely used for precisely and rapidly dispensing small quantities of fluid. Thermal inkjets eject droplets of fluid out of an orifice by using heating elements to vaporize small portions of the fluid within a firing chamber. The vapor rapidly expands, forcing a small droplet out of the orifice. The heating element is then turned off and the vapor rapidly collapses, drawing more fluid into the firing chamber from a reservoir.
The fluids stored in the reservoir and dispensed through the orifices can absorb and hold gases, such as atmospheric nitrogen, oxygen, or carbon dioxide. Under certain conditions, these gases can come out of the solution and form bubbles. These gas bubbles can become trapped in the firing chambers and prevent drop ejection, resulting in print defects and reduced print quality.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.